


Devil's Food

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 30th Anniversary, Comic, Fan Comics, GO30Challenge, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Good omens challenge 2020, M/M, goodomens30, lockdown - Freeform, lockdown video fix-it, post armaggenope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: A Good Omens Lockdown mini fancomic.Crowley is staying home, like everybody else these present times, when he suddenly gets a phonecall.The events of this comic happen after the Lockdown video, released on the Terry Pratchett youtube channel, as a celebration for the 30th Anniversary of Good Omens.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Devil's Food

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Food [РУССКИЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567181) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [FRANÇAIS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565987) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ITALIANO]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503125) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ESPAÑOL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166606) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> Birthday gift for Umulata ^^
> 
> \----  
> NOTE: if you CAN'T SEE THE COMIC please let me know so i can fix the problem ^^

Note: Reference used for Aziraphale's library background taken from [mochacoffe's 3D](https://mochacoffee.tumblr.com/tagged/bookshop-questions) model, thank you so much this was a life saver TvT

\-----

Share on: [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_7cXhMlmLr/)/ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/makiyanART/posts/975230636208415?__tn__=-R)  
  
Please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) \- thanks to my Patrons for sponsoring this comic!

\-----

Based on the [Good Omens Lockdown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0) Video

Happy birthday, Good Omens! Thank you so much Sir Terry and Neil for this beautiful masterpiece <3 and,  
thank you David Tennant, Michael Sheen and **Umulata** for inspiring this comic <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in translating this comic to your native language please DM here or to @makiyangatito on insta ^^  
> \-----
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
